Girl Genius talk:Spoiler Policy
This is an official policy page, so the wording requires consensus among active editors. Please leave comments below. --m 22:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : I think it would be reasonable to request that nothing be posted until the official posting time (midnight Eastern time) has passed and the comic is actually up on girlgeniusonline.com. If the comic arrives three hours early you can't assume everyone has noticed. Argadi 23:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think I said that... Didn't I? --m 00:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: The page currently says "may be updated as soon as the new comic page is posted", but I think it would be good to wait until midnight if the new comic page is posted before midnight. Argadi 01:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I see what you mean. Will make the language more clear there. --m 01:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Time zone indicator? New strips are released "generally around 12:01am every Monday". That's true for me, but then, I'm in NY. When do the west coasters see it? 9pm Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday? Should there be a time zone indication? -- Brassica 23:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that was an oversight. >.< --m 00:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Jumping the gun. Okay. Its been a while since I read the policy. My own interests have been in reading the comic as early as possible and commenting on the early side. I took the loop hole left by "as soon as it is posted" to include the early posting on Live Journal as a legitimate starting point. Can we consider the page-by-page forums an exception to the general rule about not posting until midnight Eastren time? If the LJ page is up can I continue to consider this "official". The difference will be a few hours at most. Anyone not wanting spoilers can simply refrain from looking at the comix page-by-page entry until after whichever midnight they prefer. --Rej ¤¤? 05:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : My personal opinion is that posting on the page-by-page forum after the LJ page is up is reasonable. A key factor of the page-by-page forum is that the title contains the comic date. If you went and edited Gilgamesh Wulfenbach to say "he died in the castle in the 5 March 2010 comic" because you used the sneaky date today that could surprise someone, but someone who doesn't want a spoiler is less likely to open Forum:2010-03-05 (Friday) before reading the Friday comic. Argadi 14:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. I agree with those limits. Plus I think that will satisfy most of the early birds. I would like to make a clear statement of the No Spoilers policy. My current understanding is: ---- No Spoilers. This means no posting about future comic pages to articles until after Midnight Eastern time MWF when the comic page appears on the official site. The page by page discussion for that days comic can be posted to as soon as the comic is officially posted on girl genius of live journal. If you use the sneaky gate, keep what you know off the site until those events have ripened. No Spoilers. ----